Troys Love Life
by Kbella93
Summary: Troy and Gabriella togethor and happy, what could stop them? Something will!
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella suddenly felt her stomach in a knot as Troy bent in to kiss her. She turned away shyly and said "um I'm sorry I have to go I have a curfew, bye." She ran quickly and Troy sighed and walked home.

"I think I'm done with Gabriella, I like that girl who goes to school with us, what's her name, oh yeah Danielle. Troy said as he talked on the phone with his friend Sam.

Sam laughed and said "Isn't she going out with some guy named Aqua?"

"Oh yeah your right, well I guess I will have to steal her over."

Sam laughed some more and said "Good luck."

The phone clicked and Sam had hung up. Troy got up and walked downstairs for dinner.

When he got to the table his mother said "What has gotten into you? Ever since you started go out with that girl Gabriella you have been so strange."

"I have not I have been the same, I'm not going to let some girl change that.

"Some girl? She's your girlfriend." Questioned his mom.

Troy's dad joined in. "Hey, leave the kid alone maybe he's done with what's her face, and is moved on."

"Um, yeah."

"Already, but Gabriella was so nice." His mother said surprised.

"Yeah well..."

"Well what?" Both his Mother and his Father said with their eyes wide open staring at him.

"Well what if I moved on to someone better." Troy snapped. Then he mumbled "Even if I do have to steal her from that jerk Aqua." Troy got up and went to his room.

His Mother said "Oh no, my good little boy is turning in to a monster."

His father laughed "Just leave him alone he'll work it out him self. They cleared the table and then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella suddenly felt her stomach in a knot as Troy bent in to kiss her. She turned away shyly and said "um I'm sorry I have to go I have a curfew, bye." She ran quickly and Troy sighed and walked home.

"I think I'm done with Gabriella, I like that girl who goes to school with us, what's her name, oh yeah Danielle. Troy said as he talked on the phone with his friend Sam.

Sam laughed and said "Isn't she going out with some guy named Aqua?"

"Oh yeah your right, well I guess I will have to steal her over."

Sam laughed some more and said "Good luck."

The phone clicked and Sam had hung up. Troy got up and walked downstairs for dinner.

When he got to the table his mother said "What has gotten into you? Ever since you started go out with that girl Gabriella you have been so strange."

"I have not I have been the same, I'm not going to let some girl change that.

"Some girl? She's your girlfriend." Questioned his mom.

Troy's dad joined in. "Hey, leave the kid alone maybe he's done with what's her face, and is moved on."

"Um, yeah."

"Already, but Gabriella was so nice." His mother said surprised.

"Yeah well..."

"Well what?" Both his Mother and his Father said with their eyes wide open staring at him.

"Well what if I moved on to someone better." Troy snapped. Then he mumbled "Even if I do have to steal her from that jerk Aqua." Troy got up and went to his room.

His Mother said "Oh no, my good little boy is turning in to a monster."

His father laughed "Just leave him alone he'll work it out him self. They cleared the table and then went to bed.

**Chapter Two** (the next morning.)

The next morning was a Monday, and Troy woke up thinking "What am I going to do? Mom thinks this is dumb, Sam thinks I have no chance, and Dad, who knows what he wants. The only thing he wants his me to play basketball, but I don't know, with the way things are going now I don't think Im going to play anymore." He laid in bed for another 5 minutes and then got dressed and went to school. When he got there he looked around in the halls for Danielle, when he spotted her with Aqua, they were kissing.

Troy sighed and mumbled "Forget it, Gabriella's worth keeping, my moms right."

Suddenly Gabriella came behind him and said "Your moms right about what?"

Troy jumped and said "Um, um nothing just that I shouldn't have had all that..."

"All that what?" Questioned Gabriella.

"Ice-cream!" Shouted Troy.

Gabriella laughed and said "Why?"

"Ugh, because its giving me, um a stomach ache."

"Okay, well I have to go. I don't want to be late for my next class, Bye." Gabriella smiled

"Bye." Troy said in relief.

Sam came laughing and saying "Good job, that was close.

"Yeah, tell me about it, Im just going to forget Danielle, it was just a one day weird crush thing, Im still into Gabriella." Troy smiled.

"Cool, I knew you wouldn't stink with that." Sam and Troy both laughed. 'Ring, Ring.'

"Oh man, were late for class, talk to you later, Bye." Troy said nervously. They both ran to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Basketball)

After the school day was over, Gabriella had a Scholastic Decathlon meeting and Troy had basketball practice, but he really didn't want to go.

So before practice he talked to his dad and said "Listen, I know its going to upset you dad, but..."

"But what?" Interrupted his dad.

"But I don't want to play anymore I just want to be free and not have practice and games to constantly wok around for dates. I can't keep Gabriella waiting non-stop." Troy snapped.

"What? We need you? You can't stop." Troy's dad screamed.

"Look dad I'm not going to just do something I don't want to. Looks like your going to have to find a new best player." Troy's eyes started watering.

"I thought you liked to play though?" Questioned his dad with his head tilted.

"I do, but its taking my life up, I never have time to have fun with Gabriella."

"Alright fine, what if we make some compromises? Will that work?"

"Yeah, I don't need all that practice how about instead of every day, I just come once or twice a week?" Questioned Troy with a nervous look on his face.

"You'll have to ask the rest of the team."

"Ok ." Later on at the end of practice Troy asked the team, everybody thought that non of them needed all that practice and everybody should just have two times a week. The coach (Troy's dad) wasn't happy with that but he agreed, but if the team started to lack down, they would be back to the regular schedule.

Troy smiled and said "I can't wait to tell Gabriella, thank god I didn't leave her for Danielle, what a mistake that would of been." People stared at him as the walked by, because he was talking to himself. He left the gym and walked home with a bunch of friends. Troy was silent, everybody else talked and laughed about so many things, but Troy just didn't feel like talking, the only thing he could do was think about Gabriella. He knew he would call her when he got home to tell her the great news.

Sneak Preview for Chapter 4: Troy calls Gabriella and tells her the good news, they go out the same night for a romantic dinner, but it might be disaster when there waiter is Troy's x-girlfriend is there waiter. Troy is over her, but she gets mean.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (The Relationship)

Troy got home and called Gabriella to tell her the good news. She was so happy. So Troy asked her to go out for dinner in a fancy Italian restaurant called _Molto Bella_. Troy was going to pick her up in 1 hour at 8:00. After they hung up Troy got ready he put on nice black pants and a baby blue button down shirt. He jelled his hair perfectly and ran around the room. He didn't know why but he was really nervous, it wasn't like he never went out with her before.

Back at Gabriella's home she was getting dressed to, she put on a knee length dress that was light pink, it was strapless and had a beautiful flower design right across the top of the dress and on the bottom. Unlike Troy she wasn't nervous at all, she was excited and couldn't wait. She put her make-up on and did her hair in a beautiful bun. She waited around for Troy to pick her up then.

He arrived at exactly 8:00 and honked the horn and she ran out.

She smiled and said "Hi, this is so great."

Troy kissed her on the cheek as she sat down and said "Hey, I know right."

"Yeah, lets go I am starving."

Troy laughed and said "Alright." He then pulled out of her driveway and drove to the restaurant. When they got there the table was ready right away.

They sat down and the woman that brought them to the table said "Your waiter tonight will be Chloe, she will be out in a minute."

"Ok, thanks." Gabriella said softly.

Chloe walked over and said "What can I..." She paused and looked at Troy and screamed "Troy! Its me Chloe your old girlfriend."

"Um yeah, hi Chloe, sorry I am here on a date with my girlfriend." Gabriella gave Chloe a dirty look and just listened to the conversation.

Chloe snapped "Excuse me, your suppose to be with me."

"Actually, I broke up with you last summer because you were a snotty..." Troy couldn't find the word he was looking for.

Chloe said "snotty what, a brat."

"Yeah, being nice that is." Troy said frustrated.

Gabriella asked "What is going on Troy?"

"Look Chloe was my old girlfriend, I broke up with her over the summer, before I met you because she was mean, I am over her, but apparently she's not over me." Troy said as he tried to calm down. Gabriella was still confused.

"What? I can't believe you, just moving on so quickly, you were suppose to be disappointed and come back for me." Chloe yelled. The whole restaurant was now staring and Chloe said "Forget it, what can I get you to drink?"

Gabriella spoke nervously "just water."

"I will have a coke." Troy said still very mad. Chloe walked away.

"Look, I am not mad, I couldn't expect you to have no other girlfriends in your life." Gabriella said before Troy could even open his mouth.

"Ok, I am really sorry, I promise I will take you out to dinner another night to a different restaurant. Lets just get through this dinner first though." Troy said looking really upset. Chloe came back with the drinks and dropped them onto the table.

"What do you want to eat?" She said glaring at them both.

"I'll have Penny Ala Vodka." Troy and Gabriella said at the same time. They smiled and laughed at it.

"Haha, how funny." Chloe said as she walked away. A few seconds later Troy went to go take a sip of his soda and as he did he felt something in his mouth, he spit it out back into the cup and when he looked in the cup he realized there were ants in his cup.

He showed Gabriella and she said "Gross, tell the waiter."

"The waiter! She did it on purpose because she's jealous." Troy said excited. Chloe walked past and Troy stopped her and told her about the soda, she rolled her eyes and took the soda back to get a new one.

Gabriella then took a sip of her water and spit it out all over Troy because it was salty. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry its salty and it was just a reaction."

"It's ok, I'm just going to go to the mens room quick to clean my self up." Troy said. He got up and went to the bathroom.

Chloe came back with the soda and put it down on th table, then as she walked away she turned around and said "Oops, I forgot a straw and went to place the straw on the table when she did that she "accidently" knocked the soda down and it went all over Gabriella. Chloe walked away without even helping.

Troy got back and saw Gabriella soaked he asked "What happen?" She told him what happened and then went to the bathroom. Gabriella came back and now they both looked like they just got out of a sewer. Chloe then brought the food out. They were both afraid to eat it after all she did but they were both really hungry. They decided to just get the check and they would stop for burger king on the way home.

Troy got the check and payed as they left Chloe tripped Gabriella and she fell flat on her face and her nose started to bleed they got her up and ran to Troy's car and they got tissues

"I feel horrible, I am so sorry." Troy said

"Its fine, really." Gabriella said holding her nose. Troy drove to burger king's drive through and ordered two Hamburgers. He parked in the back of the lot and they ate.

Gabriella and Troy were very quite. Then out of know where Gabriella started to cry.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Troy said nervously.

"No, no my nose stopped and I'm fine its just..." She paused and started to cry more.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything?" Troy said.

"Well, I have to move back to my hometown." She started to cry more and even louder "my mom got fired from her new job and needs her old one back."

Troy was also crying now to but just little tears. "Well we can still stay in touch right?"

"Yeah, it will be hard but we can." Gabriella said as she wiped her tears."

"Yeah, but we will make it work." Troy smiled.

They drove home and Gabriella gave Troy one final kiss before she moved away. She was moving tomorrow morning. They both cried and they agreed to email each other everyday, write letters with updated pictured once a month, Instant message when ever possible and visit each other whenever they could.

The next morning Gabriella left and Troy spent his day alone. They both thought about each other nonstop the whole day.

The days went by and both of their lives worked out nicely with emails, letters and what not. The letters and emails had everything they did in their lives in them. They didn't see each other until the summer, but it was worth the wait. The relationship worked out for a long time.


End file.
